stargate_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
Daedalus
The Daedalus was the first DSC-304 produced by the Tau'ri, and the second generation of interstellar capital ship developed by the United States military and its allies, assigned to the Fast Attack Wing. Commanded by Colonel John Tyson, her standard mission was to ferry equipment and personnel between Earth and Atlantis, assisting the expedition team there as needed. Armed with 32 railguns, Mark-8 and 9 tactical warheads, Asgard plasma beam weapons, and a bay of F-302 fighters, the Daedalus was most-definitely a formidable warship. It also possessed powerful Asgard shielding and beaming technology. Unlike its predecessor, the ''Prometheus'', the Asgard defensive equipment was installed during the ship's production rather than added after the fact. However, the Daedalus was not equipped with Asgard weaponry until it was incorporated during a refit following the extinction of the Asgard race. To ensure that their technologies were not abused, the Asgard had originally provided an engineering expert to monitor the ship's systems, a role filled by the technician Hermiod. Propulsion consisted of standard thrusters as well as an Asgard hyperdrive engine, capable of traveling one way between Earth and Atlantis in 18 days without the use of a ZPM. Construction The Daedalus could be considered a sister ship to the Prometheus and was the first in the line of the second generation of interstellar capital ship developed by Earth. Namesake The USS Daedalus is named for the fabled engineer and creator of the maze of Knossos, home of the Minotaur. For creating the maze, he was imprisoned within a cell with his son, Icarus, so that he could never reveal it's secrets. To escape the cell, he built wings of feathers and wax for he and his son (Icarus), who fell to his death when the sun melted the wax on his wings when he dared fly too close to the sun. The space-faring USS Daedalus (X/BC-304-1) is the second military vessel to carry the name, the first being the USS Daedalus (ARL-35), a repair vessel for supporting amphibious landing craft. Launched and commissioned in 1945 in the waning months of World War II, the vessel was decommissioned in the years following the war, in 1947. The ship was sold to a private company in 1960, with it's fate unknown after that. Size *Length: 225 meters *Width: 95 meters *Height: 75 meters *Decks: 12 Crew Complement *Minimum: 15 *Standard: 250 *Maximum Capacity: 1,000 Standard Crew The Daedalus Class currently has a crew of 250, not including the air wing, following the following breakdown: *Command: 4 (Commanding Officer, Executive Officer, Second Officer, Third Officer ) *Engineering & Operations: 60 (6 x 10 man shifts) *Science: 40 (Chief Science Officer & 9 Specialists, 30 Junior Science Officer ) *Medical: 30 (Chief Medical Officer, Assistant Medical Officer, 18 Nurse, 10 EMTs) *Security: 72 (13 12-Man Squad) *Tactical: 22 (Chief Gunnery Officer, 9 Gunners) *Navigation: 22 (Navigations Officer, Assistant Navigations Officer, 8 Helmsman / Pilots) Engines *Maneuvering Thrusters *Sublight Engines **Max Speed: 77,000 km/s (Mk. I) **Max Speed: 100,000 km/s (Mk. II) **Max Speed: 125,000 km/s (Mk. III & Mk. IV) **Max Speed: 200,000 km/s (ZPM) *Asgard Intergalactic Hyperdrive **Max Speed: 5952 ly/hr (Mk. I) **Max Speed: 6000 ly/hr (Mk. II) **Max Speed: 9000 ly/hr (Mk. III & Mk IV) **Max Speed: 31,250 ly/hr (ZPM) Power Plant *Mark I **Tau'ri Naquadah Reactor (Fuel: Naquadria / Naquadah Mixture) *Mark II & III **Primary: Asgard Power Core **Backup: Tau'ri Naquadah Generator (Fuel: Naquadria / Naquadah Mixture) *Optional **Zero Point Module (ZPM) *Mark IV **Primary: Subspace Capacitor **Backup: Tau'ri Naquadah Generator (Fuel: Naquadria / Naquadah Mixture) *Optional **Zero Point Module (ZPM) Hull Composition *Mk. I, Mk. II, & Mk. III **Naquadah / Trinium Alloy: One Foot Thick *Mk. IV **Naquadah / Trinium Alloy: Two Feet Thick Sensor Systems *Mk. I & Mk. II **Asgard Sensor Array **Tau'ri Navigation & Targeting System *Mk. III & Mk. IV **Asgard Sensor Array Defensive Systems *Mk. I, Mk. II, & Mk. III **Asgard Shield System Armament *(24) Rail-Guns Mk. III: **(6) Asgard Plasma Beam Cannons **(24) VLS Missile Tubes ***Conventional, Nuclear & Naquadah Enhanced (Mark III - XII ) Missiles **Horizon Weapons Platform & Twilight Weapons Platform (Optional) Crew Senior Staff *Col. John Tyson-Commanding Officer *Maj. Dana Kelly-Executive Officer *Major Daniel Larson-Navigation Officer *Lieutenant Tyler Marks-Weapons Officer Security Officer *Sgt. Martin Elliot-Chief of Security *Airman Ryan Peterson *Airman Stackhouse *Airman Mason Nelson *Airman Kyle Samson Medical Staff *Dr. Ethan Thompson-Former Chief Medical Officer *Dr.Sasha Franklin-Chief Medical Officer * William Henderson-Assistance Chief Medical Officer *Nurse Maria Young-Nurse *Dr. Alex Franklin *Dr. Jennifer Keller Technicians *Tech Sgt. James Clarkson *Airman Samuels *Airman Henry *Airman Ronalds F-302 Pilots *Capt. Jamie Franklin *Airman Richardson *Airman Williams *Airman Nelson *Airman Carlson Battles Defense of Atlantis After she was checked the Daedalus was dispatched with the ZPM that SG-1 Discovered in Egypt, to help power the City's Shields when the Daedalus arrived Major Sheppard was flying a puddle Jumper into the Wraith Hive ship's Dart Bay and was beamed out by the Daedalus as soon as the ship arrived in the sector it downed another Hive ship and took care of some of the Darts but the Cruisers left the battle in a hurry but the remaining Darts headed towards Atlantis in order to destroy the city but thanks to Doctor Rodney McKay the Shield was raised and the Darts were all destroyed. But the reason the two Cruisers left the battle was to get reinforcements but Major Sheppard got fed up with waiting for them and decided to take the fight to them the Daedalus waited at the sector the Wraith Fleet is going to make a Hyperspace pause at and they downed two Hive ships just as the other ships move in the Battle seemed to be going to the side of the Daedalus till the Wraith placed Jamming countermeasures in place stopping the Daedalus from being able to beam Nukes onboard and the battle was going bad for the Daedalus with Shields under 20% the Daedalus had no choice but to retreat back to Atlantis. battle in the void After the botched Alliance with the Wraith SGC Commander General Landry recalled Dr. Weir from Atlantis to brief the IOA on the situation, while Weir was on Earth, Daedalus under the Command of Colonel John Tyson at the age of 25 was making emergency repairs to intercept the Two Hive ships with help from the Lantean Cruiser Orion under the command of Major Lorne. The two ships intercepted the Hive ships and both ships were holding their own till the Orion lost shields and had to be evacuated and the Daedalus wasn't doing so well shields on the verge of failing as soon as the Dart Bays opened the Daedalus unleashed a barrage of Rail Gun fire onto the Dart Bays causing massive Damage to the Hive but as the ship was flying over the Hive the shields failed and the Daedalus took several hits to the outer hull several decks exposed to Space and Life Support down. Engaging Asuran forces Encountering Super-Hive Ship Category:Tau’ri ships